Be Mine
by xMoonlight
Summary: It wasn't that she didn't love him. It was just too sudden. What will her answer be? AMUTO!
1. His Birthday

**Be Mine**

_Summary: It wasn't that she didn't love him; it was just all too sudden. What will her answer be? Will she accept him? AMUTO!_

Ikuto knocked on his beloved's balcony door as he mouthed, "I'm coming in."

Amu still doesn't lock her door, it's either by her clumsiness or that she expects him to come over every day. She was dating Tadase, but Ikuto didn't care, they still had their fun each and every day.

They never had sex, of course, Amu still wanted to keep her virginity, but that fact was going to change today.

"_Amu,_" He purred her name as he let himself in her room. She didn't live with her parents anymore, she moved out a couple of years ago, after she graduated high school.

"What do you want Ikuto? I'm trying to find me a recipe for Tadase's birthday cake."

"No." He pouted. "You didn't make me a cake, so he's not getting one either."

"I got you a store brought chocolate cake; it's the thought that counts."

"Well then just buy him a cake instead." He grabbed her wrists away from the keyboard, forcing her chair to turn and her looking at him in the eye. "I want to play with my Amu."

"I-I'm not yours." She blushed and looked away.

"Yes you are." He said in a childish voice as he made little circles around her left nipple through her thin layers of fabric.

Amu moaned in pleasure as she replied, "N-no I'm not."

Ikuto then grabbed her and held her bridal style as she began to protest. He led her into the kitchen.

"P-put me d-down, Ikuto."

"Neva." He said, continuing his childish voice.

"W-what are we doing in the kitchen?"

"Secret," Ikuto put Amu on the tiled floor and grabbed a can of whipped cream.

"What are you do-" Ikuto silenced her with a finger. He ripped off her white blouse and threw it across the kitchen, through the door, and into the living room, which landed on the couch.

"Hm. What do we have here? Where have you been today, Amu?" He grabbed her right breast.

She moaned. "S-shopping."

"Without a bra?"

"N-no, I took it off after I got home."

"Knowing that I was coming over?" He pinched her left nipple.

"M-mhm." Amu moaned loudly at his touch as she confessed to him.

"My, my, what a naughty thought, my little Strawberry." The blue-haired man grabbed the can of whipped cream, and sprayed it all over her perked nipples and her belly.

Amu moaned again as she felt the cold whipped cream hit her skin, she sensed herself getting wetter by each second. Ikuto leaned against the counter as he picked Amu up and placed her on his lap, making the whipped cream on her delicate skin run down a little because of the gravity. He turned her around so that she was facing him. Her deep blush was very visible now to him.

Ikuto felt his budge already hardening at the sight of his Strawberry half naked. Slowly, he dipped his head down and gave her right breast a quick lick before returning to his original position with a smirk on his face. Then, he put her on the ground with her back on one of the cabinets.

"Tease," Amu muttered. She crawled over to him and unzipped his jeans. The large budge was showing more than ever before. Using her tiny finger, she traced over his large erection, leaving him with a tingly sensation. Amu slowly took his member out of his boxers and began pumping him using her small hand.

Ikuto arched his back and let out a loud moan. His breathing began to be more frequent and he yelled her name over and over again. Amu dropped her head to where his hard cock was and gave it a lick, but Ikuto wasn't satisfied with that. He pushed her head down so that she was deep throating him and he was half way in her mouth.

Amu found it harder to breath as she moved her head up and down on his member, her hand pumping his length that her mouth couldn't reach. She stopped sucking him and pushed Ikuto down to the floor, wiping off the whipped cream he had recently put on her, she rubbed it all over his erection instead. Again, Amu pumped her secret lover, smearing some of the whipped cream on his jeans as she put her breast near his mouth.

"Suck on it," she commanded him.

Ikuto obeyed, at first he only gave her hard nipple a lick, then a bite, but now he was sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. Making sure to pay the equal amount of attention to both C-cupped breasts, Ikuto continued to lick, bite, and suck on her left nipple while fondling her right breast. Amu returned his service with moans of his name.

"Ikuto, I ditched my panties just for you today. Can you see how wet I am? My juice is flowing down my leg." Her voice was out of breath and her dirty talk sure worked, judging by how Ikuto got even more hard and stiff.

_**X~**_

I decided to get off work early today. I wanted to celebrate my birthday for a longer time. So now, I'm heading over to my lovely girlfriend's house.

**Moon: Omg I can't believe typing this was so much easier than typing the third chapter of Come Back – and I'm still not done with it. Is it because of my perverted mind? Possibly. Meh, whatever. How much would you hate me if I stopped right there?**

**Ikuto: Very much.**

**Amu: Yes, very much. NO I MEAN I would love you!**

**Moon: Ehh, I'll just upload this and start typing the next chapter than. Hate me. But, review if you want to see what happens~ I want at least 2 reviews. Please? **


	2. The Date

**Be Mine**

Tadase whipped out his keys from his pockets and chose the one that had a strawberry cover on it and stuck it in the key hole of _her _apartment.

_**X~**_

With the super hearing that Ikuto had rubbed off of her, Amu immediately heard the jingling of Tadase's keys. She started to panic. Finding her blouse, she tossed it on, not even bothering to button it up. Ikuto sat on the kitchen floor confused by Amu's sudden actions. He cocked his head to express his thought, and Amu suddenly remembered that Ikuto was still sitting on the floor with a rock hard erection.

"Get up!" Amu yelled.

"Why? I don't want to. Amu," Ikuto whined, "Can we continue what we were doing?"

Amu jogged over to Ikuto, she sat down and leaned forward toward his length. But instead of resuming what they were doing before, like Ikuto had planned, Amu bit Ikuto's balls softly.

Ikuto yelped in pain, "What the fuck was that for?" The blue haired man was now standing up and placed his hand over his manhood.

"Go to my room and jack off or something. Don't let Tadase see you!" Amu yelled. Although she was silently thanking that Tadase had horrible hearing, Amu instantly regretted yelling.

And so, Ikuto obeyed, since he now knew that he would be in some serious pain if he didn't.

_**X~**_

Tadase opened the door, but Amu was not in sight, "Babe! Where are you?"

"I'm in the restroom right now!" She yelled back, "Just watch the television or something!"

"'Kay," Tadase replied. He turned on the flat screen TV that hung on the wall with the black and gray remote. Before long, Amu appeared in front of him and ran to the brown, fluffy couch that Tadase sat on.

She had thrown herself onto him and attacked him by wrapping her petite arms around his waist. "Happy birthday, honey," Amu whispered to her boyfriend while snuggling in his chest. "Why are you home so early?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you," Tadase responded, and he removed her arms that were around his waist.

When he had a better look at her, Tadase blushed at the sight of his girlfriend's outfit. Amu was only wearing her black laced bra under a white blouse that was half-way unbuttoned and matching panties under her blue jeans that were only half way down her thigh.

"A-Amu, you're shirt," Tadase stuttered out.

"What, you don't like the sight?" Amu said innocently, biting her nail on her index finger.

"N-n-no i-it's not that b-but –"

"I'm just playing with you." Amu giggled.

"So where do you want to go celebrate our 6 month anniversary and your birthday?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Mm, okay."

_**X~**_

The restaurant that Tadase chose was simply gorgeous chose was simply gorgeous. White glass tiles covered the floor with shimmering blue over the cracks. Elegant flowers hung on the wall in sophisticated frames along with other famous paintings from around the world. Beautiful music from violins filled the air.

When the couple entered the restaurant, a young adult offered to guide the duo to their seats. He had dark blond hair and emerald green eyes and he was dressed in a dress shirt and black pants, the name tag 'Kai' was clipped to his shirt. Kai asked Tadase for the name he used to reserve a table, and Tadase replied Hotori.

After the waiter had escort Amu and Tadase to their reserved table, Kai had pulled out a chair for Amu while Tadase had just sat down at his seat. Tadase then blushed in embarrassment, realizing he was supposed to pull out a chair for Amu, to be a gentleman. As Tadase used the menu to cover his blush, pretending to look at the small booklet, Kai pulled out a piece of paper that had his name, his phone number, his email, with the words 'Call Me' scribbled on the bottom, and secretly handed it to Amu. He winked at the blushing pinkette and then walked away, back to his assigned position in the restaurant.

The menu was written in French with English and Japanese subtitles. Amu ordered a Champignon Portabella aux Quatre Fromages, mushrooms covered in elegant melted cheese with blue cheese sauce, and Mousse au Chocolat, chocolate mousse with whipped cream, a dessert. Tadase ordered the same and a bottle of champagne.

The blond-haired boy and the pinkette ate with no one disturbing them. They talked about funny stories in the past, laughed, giggled, and how delicious the food was. Finally, when they were done eating and drinking they exchanged gifts.

Amu went first, since she had two gifts for him, a gift for his birthday and one for their 6 months anniversary. "This is for you, I hope you like it." She said, with a tiny blush.

"T-thank you," Tadase responded, "Can I open it?"

"Of course," Amu replied with a smile.

When Tadase undid the nicely wrapped rectangular prism, that Amu spent hours on, he found a small navy blue box. Once he opened it, he found a stylish expensive pen. "I love it." He said happily.

Next, he gave Amu his gift for her. It was in a pink paper gift bag with red gift paper stuffed in it. Amu carefully took out the crumpled papers and found a hug size teddy bear that held a heart with the words 'I love you!' She held the pale yellow bear to her chest where it got between her breasts and thanked him for the cute stuffed animal.

Amu gave Tadase her second gift for him, his birthday present. It was in a small basket wrapped with pink see-through plastic, held together by a red ribbon tied into a bow. When Tadase undid the ribbon, the plastic fell around the basket and the smell of sweet baked chocolate cookies filled the air. "I was going to make a cake for you also, but I didn't expect you to come home early." She smiled sheepishly.

"No, it's okay. I love the cookies and it's enough." He replied with a blush.

Tadase then paid the bills. They got together their new gifts and Tadase had driven them home.

**Moon: I think I'm going to stop right there. **

**Ikuto: Tch, leaving us hanging like that. **

**Amu: That was so cute. I wish my date with Tadase didn't have to end. **

**Ikuto: Amu, stop denying it. You were thinking about me the whole time and you were so horny. **

**Amu: Nu uh! **

**Ikuto: Yuh huh!**

**Moon: Let's let the readers decide if that is true. Can me get 10 total reviews? Plllease~ **

_**Note:**__ I do not own anything but the plot. Even the dishes were from a random website. _


	3. Be Mine

**rBe Mine**

Ikuto sat on Amu's pink fluffy bed. He had no idea what to do while he waited for Amu to come back from her little date with the Kiddy King. Should he take care of his little problem first, or should he postpone the event for Amu to take care of it? Maybe he could convince her to finally let him make love to her.

He didn't realize he has been debating the two choices in his head for so long that an average person would be done with a dinner date and is coming back already until he heard the sound of the key entering its soul mate, the key hole, and unlocking the door. Ikuto scrambled to hide himself under Amu's bed sheets. He pretended to be sleeping so that he could tease Amu about staring at his sleeping face later.

**X~ **

Amu rushed inside her apartment, tears streaming down her face.

"Why? Why did he do this to me? How could he?"

"_I'm going to stop at the restroom real quick." Amu said, with an innocent smile._

"_Okay, I'll wait for you at the car." _

_They parted their ways, with Amu heading further into the restaurant and Tadase heading out. Tadase opened the door and ran into an old friend, Saaya._

"_Oh, well, well look what we have here." Saaya greeted Tadase with a flirty expression. _

"_Saaya," Tadase hissed, "What are you doing here?" _

"_What? Can't I be here?" Saaya batted her long, fake lashes. _

"_Yes," Tadase began, "You can be here; it's just that I don't want you to run into my girlfriend!"_

_Saaya groaned, "I told you to break up with that bitch a long time ago!" _

_Tadase flinched at the volume of her voice. "If I give you a quick treat, will you leave? Amu is in the restaurant, so I have a little time."_

"_Mm, alright then," Saaya's finger was at her chin, making her look like she was deeply in thought. _

_Together, they walked behind the small forest, where it was blended in with the darkness with the night. In the matter of seconds, Tadase's lips were pushed against Saaya's. His fingers found its way to Saaya's panties, and he slipped his digits inside her. Her wetness made it easy for his members to insert into her, making her moan every time he slipped back in. _

"_T-ta-tadase! I want you!" _

_X~ _

_Amu walked towards the exit of the restaurant. Kai winked at her, mouthed 'Come back again' and opened the door for her. As soon as she walked out, her ears picked up sounds of moans and cries. Curiously, she followed the sound, leading her to find Tadase's small penis inside Saaya. _

_Saaya saw Amu and smirked at her, but did not tell Tadase about her presence and continued to moan and yell out his name. Amu gasped, as Tadase continued to pound Saaya, still not aware of Amu. _

"_T-tadase?" Amu whispered, barely noticeable, but Tadase caught it. _

_Slowly, he turned his blond head. "A-amu-chan! It's not what you think!"_

_Without a word, Amu ran, tears falling down her cheeks from her eyes and onto the ground, leaving a trail behind her made of wet liquid. _

Sure, she had sought Ikuto for pleasure, only because Tadase always ended up with being too embarrassed to try, but that wasn't fair! How could he do that to her? He could have given up his virginity for Saaya, but not for his own girlfriend because he was too 'embarrassed'?

Amu ran home, clumsily opened the door, and slammed it behind her. She walked down the pathway that lead her to her room and began to strip of her dress she had on for the ruined date. She wasn't aware of Ikuto that was pretending to be sleeping on her bed because her tears blurred her vision, and continued to strip until she was completely naked. Then she made her way to her bathroom.

_That was hot, _Ikuto thought.

Ikuto could hear Amu turning on the water for the shower, but he didn't hear her lock the bathroom door, like how she never does for her balcony door as well. Ikuto striped himself as well. First his tight shirt that hugged his abs, then his casual jeans, his blue socks, and finally, his multiple blue kittens holding a strawberry boxer. Ikuto tiptoed to the white door and slowly turned the handle. Afterwards, he pushed the door open, but his presence wasn't noticed by Amu, yet.

The cat-like teen pulled open the glass door, making a light 'pop', but was _still_ unnoticed by the pinkette. His ears immediately met the sound of small sobs, and his protective side caused him to snake his arms around his lover and pulled her tight against his muscular chest.

Amu's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. She wasn't sure how to react, until she recognized the chest she knew so well of, since she touched and felt it every day.

"Amu-koi, why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not crying."

"Lies; lying isn't good, now I have to punish you, _A-mu-chan_." He divided her name into parts, saying each seductively. He had figured much why she was crying, after all, he _was_ a stalking cat.

Amu's lips trembled in both excitement and fear. She didn't know what he was going to do to her, but anything to get _that_ nasty memory out of her mind.

Ikuto turned Amu around and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. Ikuto moved his locked fingers from her waist to her chest. He fondled her breasts before pinching and twisting her nipples. His fingers crawled down her body and towards her womanhood, but his tongue was still in Amu's mouth, tasting every spot he could reach. Amu's was doing the same. Finally, they had to part for air. After a short peck on the lips, the unique-hair-colored lovers stared into each other's dreamy eyes. Their position lasted for a while before water from the showerhead dripped down Ikuto's hair and onto Amu's nose.

Ikuto finally realized that they were still in the shower and carried Amu bridal style out of the shower room, kicking open the glass door. He didn't have to kick open the bathroom door, because he hadn't bother to close it earlier. Ikuto walked over to her fluffy bed and carefully set Amu down. He crawled on top of her and gave Amu another kiss. Their tongue soon broke out into war, but of course, Ikuto's tongue had dominated Amu's.

The blue-haired man continued what he was doing earlier and crept down Amu's body again, leaving a sensation that burned her skin. He made her suck on his fingers and leave her saliva on it before rubbing them against her vagina and entering. Amu gave a half moan; half whimper to the intruder insider her body. Ikuto took that as a cue to start thrusting his fingers inside her.

"F-faster!" Amu said in a hoarse voice, she was now moaning loudly.

Ikuto obeyed, his fingers going at an inhuman speed. He added two more fingers so that four were inside her and just knew where to angle his digits so that Amu will feel more pleasure. He dipped his head down to her breasts, giving her nipple a few licks before biting it. Amu felt her orgasm coming, and Ikuto knew it too. Before long, the walls of her womanhood closed in on Ikuto's digits and juice squirted out. Amu screamed out Ikuto's name in pleasure. He made her watch him lick up her orgasm from both her vagina and fingers, and he received a blush from his lover.

Ikuto sat so that he was on the other side of Amu's bed and his back was against the wall. His erection was clearly visible to Amu and she knowingly crawled towards him. She grabbed his manhood and gave it a light squeeze. Ikuto let out a gasp, she was just starting, but she was teasing him. Amu saw clear liquid oozing out from the tip of his member, and licked it up while still pumping his shaft. She removed her hand and licked his penis, giving equal amount of attention everywhere. With her one of her free hand, she massaged his balls, and with the other, she started to play with herself. Still massaging his balls and rubbing her own vagina, Amu began to suck Ikuto's hard shaft. Then, she stopped her hands from what they were doing before and moved in to her breasts. Amu placed Ikuto between the valleys of her breasts and rubbed him.

More liquid came out from the tip of his manhood and again, Amu licked it up. She twirled her tongue around the tip of his member before he couldn't hold it anymore and came. His semen covered her face, breasts, in her mouth, and some were on her hair. Ikuto gently pushed Amu onto the bed so that she was lying down of her back and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Can I?" Ikuto asked, and all Amu did was nod.

Kissing away her tears, he pushed himself into her until he was all the way in and waited for Amu to adjust to his size. Amu whimpered a few times before giving him another nod. Ikuto thrust himself in and out, her tightness making him move steps closer to his orgasm. His hand found its way to Amu's breasts and his other hand clit, massaging it. His lips were pressed against hers and his tongue twirled around Amu's. When they parted for air, they moaned in union.

Amu was first to ride out her orgasm. She screamed out his name, her walls clasped against him, making Ikuto follow shortly after. After a few rounds, they were both sweaty and sore.

"Amu," Ikuto said softly after catching his breath, "Be mine?"

It was short and sweet. He got to the point, and her answer was just what he expected.

"Of course, you perverted cat-boy." But of course, Ikuto meant that translates into 'I love you.'

**Moon: And, that's a wrap!**

**Ikuto: That damn kiddy king…**

**Amu: Did you really just write that?**

**Moon: Yep. What did you think? Horrible? Awesome? So disgusted you can never read another fanfiction of Shugo Chara again? **

**Ikuto: Anything else? **

**Moon: Oh yeah, sorry for updating so late, I have been.. busy. **

**Ikuto: Riiiiiight..**

**Amu: As much as I hate this, REVIEW!**


End file.
